He's So Shy
by Neko Maxwell
Summary: A songfic to "He's So Shy" by the Pointer sisters. Shonen ai: Heero x Duo. Complete!


****

Warnings: 2+1/1+2, songfic, Duo's POV, AU, a little OOC

****

Rating: PG

****

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters.

::character thoughts::

****

He's So Shy

__

When I first saw him standing there

He looked away but I did not care

I first met Heero when we enrolled at the same school. It was love at first sight. When I passed him, I made sure he noticed me. In class, I threw some flirtatious looks at him and he blushed and looked away. I thought he was playing hard to get. This is gonna be fun...*evil smile*

__

Something inside whispered to me  
You'd better move in carefully

Later that day, I learned that we were going to be sharing the some room. ::Alright, I'll have the advantage over that weird girl Relina:: I walked in the room at about 10 after a hard night of partying and I found Heero at his laptop typing as if his life depended on it. I decided to start a conversation.

"Hey Heero" I said. He turned around and looked blankly at me

__

I thought I saw him blush as he looked at me for what appeared to be forever. He never said anything. His facial expression was hard to read. It was like he was unsure of what to do but totally sure at the same time.

__

And then he smiled and turned away

That told me all he could not say

Then, right before he truned around, he gave me a small smirk. 

"I hope you don't mind the computer" said Heero.

__

That's when I knew  
He wanted me too

"What" ::Had he said something?! Had this wonderful creature have spoken to me?!:: I didn't know what to say.

"Does the light from the computer bother you?" he asked, a little confused at my reaction.

"Ummmmm..." i whispered quietly. "..N...no...I...I'm fine, how are you?"

I heard him laugh softly, like he didn't want me to hear.

__

But I had to do some breakin' through

I knew I had to be more sure of myself when I was around him or this wonderful creation of nature would never be mine. I knew what I had to do. I walked closer to him, slowly.

__

He's so shy  
So good lookin'

I took a look at his features close up for the first time. ::Wow, could this be real? Please don't let this be a dream:: I could see him inching away form me as I approched. I guess he's not to sure of himself around me...

__

He's so shy  
And he's really got me goin'

I sat down on a chair next to him. I think we both were nervous because silence came over both of us for a long time. Heero stopped typing for the first time as if to tell me something...but what?? 

__

That sweet little boy who caught my eye

I studied his features as he looked around the room for an excuse to get up. His eyes are a beautiful shade of blue, his hair: perfect. His muscular body seemed flawless. I could only wonder what it was like to touch this beautiful boy.

__

He's so shy  
I'm so glad I got to know him

I finally broke the silence.

"Where are you from?" I asked.

".....L1" 

"What are you typing?"

"......Stuff."

"Why'd you come here?"

".....Cause." 

I could tell he was trying to say as little as possible. ::Time to move in for the kill.

"So...you seeing someone?!?"

He shot me a very confused look. ".......No."

Long pause.

"You?" he said unexpectedly.

I smiled and said loudly to make sure he got the message. "NO, I'M SINGLE!!"

__

He's so shy  
'Cos he's one in a million  
And I'll love him 'til the day I die  
Oh, yes I will

At the moment, I knew for a fact ::I love you Heero:: 

Then, the most unexpected thing of unexpected things happened...he moved closer to me and started stroking my long, messy braid.

"You have beautiful hair, Duo"

::He said my name...he said my name!!:: I was trying my best to keep calm.

"So do you Heero."

He smiled.

__

Now holding him gently through the night  
Nothin' has ever felt so right

We kept moving closer to each-other until the point that I couldn't take it anymore. I opened my arms and hugged him. To my surprise, he hugged me back. I could feel his heartbeat. It isas fast as mine. We could both feel the heat rising.

"Are you sure this is right?" Heero asked without letting go.

"This is the rightist thing I've ever done in my life" I said.

"Me too" he said in a comforting voice.

__

And I'm so glad I took the time  
That I had to take to make him mine

::This is the best night of my life. I have the one I want, where I want, when I want. Life for Shinigami just got better. Thank you Heero::

__

He can still do things to my heart  
Just like he could right from the start

What happened next was something I thought would never happen (well, at least tonight), but with Heero, I learned to expect everything.

"I think I've found the meaning of life. Thank you, Duo, for finding the real me"

"That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me. Thank you Heero."

He smiled. He will never cease to amaze me.

__

Each time I see  
That quality  
That never stops attracting me

::I will never get tired of this "shy guy." I now know that this is the person who I want to be with forever. Ha Relina...I won. I LOVE HIM::

__

He's so shy  
That's why I love my baby  
He's so shy  
You know he's drivin' me crazy

Heero then came out form the embrace which lasted for ever. I looked at the clock. It was three in the morning!! Heero also checked the clock and we shared the same amazed look. I think he blushed because he got sidetracked from what he was doing...which I still don't know, but now, I don't care. He went back to being the shy guy at the computer. I'll always get a kick outta his mood swings. 

__

That sweet little boy who caught my eye  
He's so shy  
I'm so glad I got to know him  
He's so shy  


He sat at his computer and started typing again and I sat on my bed, thinking about what had happened between us during the past few hours. We went from roommates to good friends. ::No, we're more than that::

__

And I'm so glad I got to show him  
That I'll love him until the day I die  


"Heero..."

He stopped typing but didn't turn around. After a few minutes, I stared again.

"Aishiteru" I said softy, but not to soft, not to sure if this was a good move.

I think he heard me because he got up and came and sat next to me.

"Aishiteru Duo" 

I could tell he meant it and he could tell I meant it.

We shared a sweet, wonderful kiss. Now we know how we feel and it will be like this forever. 

__

Oh, yes I will

And that's why. . .

****

Author's Notes: This was my first fanfic so 'm sorry if it's kinda not what you expect. I had lots o fun writing this and I think it's really cute!! :)

****


End file.
